


Shadowed

by bluerosekatie



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Quick Read, Reverso Poem, Short, Swords, a fight, poem, visual poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosekatie/pseuds/bluerosekatie
Summary: A reverso poem based on Kirby Super Star - it is a poem in which the lines can be read top to bottom or bottom to top and still make sense. For convenience, I posted both directions.  Also available on my deviantArt under the same username.
Kudos: 11





	Shadowed

Glowing sword,  
Mysterious mask,  
Swirling cape,  
Eyes of flame.  
Meta Knight,  
Stop this  
Insanity!  
Fighting with stars,  
Pink and friendly,  
Kirby.

Kirby:  
pink and friendly,  
fighting with stars  
insanity.  
Stop this  
Meta Knight!  
Eyes of flame,  
swirling cape,  
mysterious mask,  
glowing sword.


End file.
